Double Trouble
by Roketpwrgrl022
Summary: Two new girls come to CGL and change two of the boys lives. Stupid summary I know, but R&R, pleaseeeee! Some of the later chapters will be R.
1. Meetin' Da Boyz

Double Trouble Chapter 1: The Introduction  
It was a usual day at Camp Green Lake. Magnet, Squid, Zigzag, Zero, X- ray, Armpit, Caveman, and Twitch were all standing around waiting for their canteens to be filled. Out of nowhere, they saw two Mustang convertibles pull up not too far from Mr.Sir's truck. One of the cars was blue and the other was red. The door to the red car opened up first and a really hot blond stepped out of it. The boys all stopped what they were doing and stared. Zigzag even dropped his canteen while it was being filled. Twitch was going crazy 'cause he wanted the car so badly. Armpit had to hold him back and that was what got him to back off. Two minutes later, the door to the blue car opened and rap music was coming from it. A really hot Puerto Rican teenager stepped out. She turned off the car and slammed the door behind her.  
She walked up to the boys who were now in even more shock. She was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts and an ecko red tank top, she also had a red Kangol hat and black tinted shades. She picked up Zigzag's canteen and handed it to him. Mr.Sir didn't know what to say, he also just stared. "What the fuck are you staring at, asshole?" she asked him.  
"You must be Bianca." He answered her.  
"It's Binky to you, idiot," She snapped, "and don't you forget it, next time you call me Bianca there's gonna be a price to pay, got it?"  
"Whatever." He answered.  
"Say, what kind of a name is 'Binky' anyway?" Squid asked her.  
"It's my nickname you moron. Don't you know what that is or they didn't teach you anything in special-ed." She said trying to remain calm.  
The blonde girl walked up behind her, she was wearing a pink Gucci shirt and white capris. She walked up to Mr.Sir and said, "I'm Stacy, I'm new here. I got sent here for shop-lifting." She explained to him.  
"I know that. Do I look stupid to you?" He asked her.  
"Yeah you do." Binky said.  
"Hey watch the mouth little girl," Magnet said, "you don't know who you're talking to here man."  
"Yo, you better watch your mouth. You don't know who the fuck your talking to okay?" she snapped back after that comment.  
"Alright, alright calm down, Binky. I didn't mean to upset you, okay?"  
"Yeah, whatever. You're cool."  
"I know, I think I'll call you 'dynamite' cause you're setting me on fire." He told her.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked him.  
"Oh we all give each other names. Let me introduce you to the guys." He said to her and Stacy, " this is Zigzag, Squid, Caveman, Twitch, X-ray, and I'm Magnet."  
"Ooh, I guess I can figure out why they call you Magnet."  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
Bianca or "dynamite" and Stacy went with The Warden to get their new uniforms. They dug their holes the whole day and by the time they were finished it was lunchtime. 


	2. Hookin' Up

Chapter 2: Hooking Up  
  
Dynamite was sitting at the 'D' Tent table and moved her re-fried beans around with her spork. As she sat there thinking about how she had ended up in such a miserable house, Magnet came and sat down next to her. He placed his tray down and tapped her lightly on her shoulder. "Hey." He said.  
"What up?" She answered him.  
"Not much. I just wanted to say hi. I couldn't help but notice your beauty." He said to her and smiled his weird smile.  
She said bullshit, but she hid it in a sneeze. She didn't believe a word that was coming out of his mouth. She had gotten so many compliments in her life that she didn't know whether to believe it or not. She looked at him, smiled, and then rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay." She said sarcastically.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked her, "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"  
"Yeah, and I think I broke it. No wonder I've been having so much bad luck lately."  
She saw that he was wearing a Yankee cap and she loved the Yankees, so she took his hat and turned it around backwards. "Hey!" He exclaimed, "don't touch the hat!" "Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" She asked him. Then she took the hat and turned it sideways to the right. "I just might have to hurt you." He told her.  
"Yeah and what are you going to do if I do this?" She said and then she took his hat and placed it on her head.  
"This." he said and then he grabbed her and kissed her.  
She pushed him away, handed him back his hat, and said, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she asked him as she backed off slowly.  
"Kissing you, and damn did that feel great." He said. "so does this mean we're going out?"  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she answered him.  
"Cool," he said.  
Just then Stacy came up behind Dynamite and placed her hands over her eyes. "Guess who." She said.  
"Stacy, I know it's you, I can tell by your little whitebread hands and I know your voice. I may look stupid but I ain't that retarded."  
"Oh shut up, I was just letting you know that I'll be in the cabin if you need me," she told Dynamite.  
"Iight," She said then she turned to Magnet, "could anyone be more prissy?" ***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*** Five days later:  
Stacy sat in the tent by herself. All the guys, along with Dynamite were still in the wreck room, so she figured that she had time to herself. It was pretty lonely for her lately, and she was hoping to cure that problem soon enough. She had been at the camp a week and she had no one to call her own.  
About five days ago, Dynamite had hooked up with Magnet, so Stacy was only just waiting for her turn. This is going to be just like L.A. she thought I'm surrounded by boys, and I can't get anyone.  
Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thoughts, "Hey there, Stacy. Anything new with you? Why aren't you down in the wreck room?" the voice asked.  
Stacy looked up, an saw Zigzag standing in the doorway of the tent. She shook her head, "I don't feel much like hanging out with anyone right now. I mean, one person is fine, but not a whole crowd of people. I'm in a bad mood right now," she sighed.  
Zigzag came and sat down next to Stacy on the bed. "Oh, well I guess I'll just keep you company, do you mind?" he asked.  
Stacy shook her head, "No, I guess it's okay. It's just that my life has been hell since I've been here. My own cousin hates me, the only people who like me are Dynamite, Magnet, and Zero. Even you don't like me." She said.  
Zigzag looked confused, "Who said I don't like you?" he asked. "You're the prettiest girl in this whole camp, even though there's only two of you..so far."  
Stacy sighed, "No one told me, I just figured it out. I mean I know that you don't, 'cause it shows. You don't talk to me, you don't look at me.that I know of anyway. This is the first time you've even said anything to me at all, the whole time that I've been here," she said.  
Zigzag smiled, "You actually assumed that I hated you, I could never hate you. I was actually checking you out from the moment you stepped off of the bus," he told her. "What I'm trying to say is. well.S- Stacy, w-will you be my girl?" he asked her very nervously.  
"Sure," she answered suddenly, not sounding like herself. He started to play with her hair not knowing what he was doing, "You're hair is so golden.just like the sun, I think I'll call you Sunny.you know, for your nickname." Then without another crossed-word to each other, Zigzag leaned forward, kissing Sunny with extreme passion. Then, with no warning, the kiss was broken and everything was silent between them.  
  
*Note: I know it was rated R but I promise there will be some pretty intense scenes. So review it.please! 


End file.
